Military Wives: Bella
by MPs Wife
Summary: This is the story of Edward and Bella from friendship to marriage but they have the added struggle of being a Military couple. Edward is a National Guard soldier in Washington. They face deployments and other duties. Its better than it sounds please rea
1. Chapter 1

**MIlitary Wives**

This is the story of Military wives. This one focuses on Edward and Bella. But I will come out with 2 other versions featuring Emmett and Rosalie and one with Alice and Jasper. I need a Beta Reader and would apprecite and reviews with tips or helpful - I own nothing Twilight characters,plot,etc. They are property of Stephenie Meyers.

BPOV

I am a nineteen year old average girl with average looks, brown hair and eyes, and an average body no model like curves ar anything like that. Then there is Edward a green eyed god, the human personification of Adonis himself. He is two years older than me and he just joined the National Guard here in Washington. He followed in the foot steps of his brother Emmett who is a sergeant and Jasper his best friend who is a Major. Then there are my two best friends Alice who is Edward and Emmett's sister and Rosalie who is Jasper's twin. Emmett and Rosalie are married and have been for a year now. Alice and Jasper Have been together since freshman year.

_**Chapter one**_

BPOV

I am just a simple nobody, there is nothing special about me so why do I keep hoping I could catch his eye. Him being Edward Cullen or my best friend's brother. He is a soldier so he has all these girl falling all over him just because of his uniform. But I love him for more than that I love him for the person inside the uniform. The sweet, caring, gentleman that he is. But He would never see me in that way so I continue on with my life watching girls fall over him while Alice keeps telling me he will notice me when I least expect it. She can just feel it and her feelings are almost always right. It's Friday night and here I sit in my room in the apartment I share with Alice reading Wuthering Heights and thinking about Edward. Right now he is probably on another date with a new girl. No one ever seem to last more than two or three dates because he says he knows by then if she is the one. Tonight I think is Tanya Denali a blonde bimbo with fake everything that once again only wants Edward for his uniform. Ugh why can't he look at me.

EPOV

Here I sit on another date wasting my time with this girl named Tanya she isn't the one she is fake and annoying and only wants me for my uniform. I know Bella, Alice and Rose think I don't see this but I do I just keep hoping that one of them will get my mind off her. Her being Bella the girl I have been in love with for years. But she doesn't see me like that so I waste another Friday looking for the one that could even come close to her beauty, personality or kind heart. But Tanya is not it, I think I am going to end this since Tanya is talking about herself as she has been she I knocked on her door. It has given me way to much time to think about Bella.

TPOV

Eddie...Eddie... isn't he answering me I am Tanya freakish Denali guys don't ignore me. " Sorry Tanya but I don't feel so great do you mind if we end tonight early?" He asked. But baby why we have been having such a good time and I wanted to go shopping and get my nails done while I was with you. "I am sorry Tanya I am just not up for it tonight. Maybe some other time" He said. Fine Eddie but you owe me another date. "sure, sure."He said rather dismissively. So Edward drops me back off at my house and he doesn't even Kiss me back when I give him a good night kiss.

EPOV

Eddie.... I cringe as I hear her call me Eddie. I hate that name and I told her not to call me that. "Sorry Tanya but I don't feel so great do you mind if we end tonight early?" I asked her praying she would say yes so I could go home and text Bella. But baby why we have been having such a good time and I wanted to go shopping and get my nails done while I was with you. Ugh shopping and watching her get her nails done that is not something any guy wants to do let alone while on a date I've got to get out of here. "I am sorry Tanya I am just not up for it tonight. Maybe some other time." Yea she has the nerve to tell me I owe her another date she calls me Eddie again... god I hate that name. "Sure, Sure." I told her just to shut her up not really meaning it and by the look on her face I think she know I don't mean it. So we drive home while she talks about herself some when we get to her house she didn't try to give me a good night kiss she tried to kill me with her tongue. I thought she was going to choke me with and I ended up with her saliva all over my face... god that's gross. So I drive home and park my dream car in the garage. And I go in the house I share with my friend Jasper. He's a Major in my unit. He is hanging out with his Fiance Alice who is my little sister, and my brother Emmett and his Wife Rosalie but we all call her rose. He guys what's up? "Nothin much" Jazz and Emmett reply. Rose and Alice however start asking about my date. "How was your evening with what's her name Tammy?" rose asked. It was Tanya and I don't want to talk about it. "That bad, huh?" Alice asked. It was worse than you can imagine Ali. I am going to bed guys. Goodnight. As I was walking upstairs I could have swore I heard Rose say" I wish he could how much Bella likes him." But I have to have heard her wrong. So I get to my room and I grab my phone out of my pocket and text Bella "hey how's your night going? -E"

BPOV

I am in the middle of trying to read my book and failing miserably because I am to busy thinking about Edward when my phone goes off. So expecting a text from Ali saying she is staying with jazz I reach for my phone. But I open it and see a text from Edward and my heart jumps from out of my stomach. I read the text and it says " hey how's your night going? -E" So I reply back

" could be better I am sitting in my room reading Wuthering Heights again. I know pathetic right? -B"

"No its not pathetic to reread your fav. book. Why didn't you come over with Ali and hang out here? -E" I reply off hand but I am wondering how he knew my favorite book, I told him I read it alot but not that it was my favorite.

"Cuz I didn't want to face the make out squad by myself on a Friday night. -B" And the thought of sitting by myself with watching the makeout squad in action doesn't appeal especially without Edward to distract me from it. And I didn't want to get the sympathetic looks from the girls who knew I love Edward.

"Well I am hiding out in my room from them now. You could come over and Keep me company.-E" he says.

When I read that my heart soared Edward asked me to hang out with him on a Friday instead being on a date. I know that he just doesn't want to be alone with the make out squad but atleast he asked me to come over.

"sure I will be right over.-B" I grab my sweater and my keys and head out to my rusty red truck that everybody picks on me for but I love.

EPOV

So I text Bella thinking that she probably won't reply because she said yes to one of the dozens of guys that piss me off by asking her out. But my thoughts are interrupted by a text saying.  
" could be better I am sitting in my room reading Wuthering Heights again. I know pathetic right? -B"

So I send back "No its not pathetic to reread your fav. book. Why didn't you come over with Ali and hang out here? -E" Oops hopfully she doesn't notice I let it slip that I know her favorite book, she doesn't even know that I know that but Alice told me when I asked what Bella likes. I think Alice suspected why I was asking but she didn't say anything.

Interrupting my thoughts again was another text saying "Cuz I didn't want to face the makeout squad by myself on a friday night. -B"

I don't blame her and since I really want to see her I don't like being by myself with them like this either I sent back "Well I am hiding out in my room from them now. You could come over and Keep me company.-E" I really hope she comes especially after my horrible night I need to see MY Bella...wait slow down Edward she is not your Bella and she won't be your Bella because she doesn't feel the same way, I sigh.

A minute later she replies"sure I will be right over.-B" My heart just for joy I get to see Bella and if everything goes right I will...

_**Chapter 2**_

BPOV

I replied to Edward's text telling him I was on my way. Then I grabbed my sweater and hurried in to my big red baby to go over to his house. So I drive the longest five miles of my life to his house and then I finally get there and I walk inside to everyone making out on the couch ignoring what ever movie they were watching. So I head up to Edward's room not wanting to interrupt anyone and get the pity looks. So I dash up the stairs a little more excited than I should be to his room. I get there and I knock on the door once before I walk in just to be polite and I hear that velvety voice say "Hi Bells." Every time he say my name it gives me butterflies. " Hi Edward, so what do you want to do?""It seems everyone downs stairs in occupied so its just us.""well since they are all busy why don't we play twenty questions?" I tell him " sure." But it isn't what I want to do although I would do almost anything he suggests. You go First I tell him. So he ask...

What your fav. color? Green and Blue I tell him. ( that is the color of his eyes and the color of the dress I wore when we danced at a school dance once in jr. high)  
You? "Chocolate Brown" I wonder why he chose that color.

Next he asks " What is your favorite memory with me? hmm that's an odd question I think. I wonder if I should tell him its the dance we shared...you know what why not he asked me.

It is the dance we shared in Jr. high at our first dance. I can't believe I actually admitted that I must be bright cherry red. But Edward only embarrasses me more by telling me that my blushing is beautiful.

OK now I am even redder if that's possible. so I have to change the subject and I ask him " what is your favorite memory with me?

He looks around the romm deep in thought and while he is looking at his bed he says" That same one."  
The questions continue on like this and it makes me wonder where he is going with this game but he is making me wonder does he like me...maybe?

So he get to the nineteenth question and he asks as he lifts my chin up with one finger " Bella who do you like?"

OMG OMG OMG I think Edward might like me he just asked me who I liked, do I tell him the truth. Then I decide that if I am ever going to have a chance with him I have to.

Edward....*blush* I ummm ILIKEYOU I said in breath and I turned cherry red as I looked down at my shoes, suddenly found them very interesting. Then I heard the one thing I never thought I would hear.  
Edward lifted my chin with one finger making me look at him he grinned my favorite crooked grin and said" Bella I like you too." I looked at him for half a second wondering if I actually heard what I thought I did then he pressed his lips to mine in a very sweet, and tender way that made me feel like the most loved women in the world. As our lips parted he smiled my favorite crooked grin and said" Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2 I don't know bella are we?

**chapter 2 continued...**

_**EPOV **_

Waiting for Bella to drive the five miles to my house, but sadly it would take her a while since her truck was painfully slow. I sat there and thought how I wanted her to be mine and thinking she is the one for me it occurred to me as we were texting back and forth. Just thinking about her makes me smile, I always want to be near her she just has an infectious happiness about her. She cares about everyone and she would do anything for anyone. I love her and for once I am not afraid to say it. As I am thinking about all of her good qualities and everything I love about her. I hear her coming up the stairs and walking down the halls. She knocks on the door once and opens it up and walks in .my room and she takes my breath away. I look at her and say " Hi Bells." And the look on her face is kind of she like she is dazzled by me. She looks at me smiles and say" Hi Edward, so what do you want to do?""It seems everyone downs stairs in occupied so its just us." The time seems right so I suggest a seemingly innocent game." well since they are all busy why don't we play twenty questions?" Though it isn't so innocent. So she says " You go first." she says.

So I ask her " What your favorite color?" And she answers green and blue as she blushes. I wonder why she is blushing that beautiful blush, maybe I can get her to admit it later with one of my questions. She interrupts my thought by asking " what's yours?" " chocolate brown" but I don't admit that it's my favorite because it's the color of her eyes and hair. So now I up the ante a little and ask her " what is your favorite memory with me?" She looks around the room a minute, blushing, before she answers " It is the dance we shared in Jr. high at our first Valentine's Day dance." So I decide to tell her " Bella your blush is so beautiful " and it causes her to blush even more, and then I smile my crooked smile that is just for her." She decided to change the subject by asking me " So Edward what is your favorite memory with me?" I look around my room I really hoped she wasn't going to ask me that question but I finally answer "Bella it is the same one, you looked so breathtaking in the sapphire blue dress."

The games continues this way for the next eighteen questions then I decided to use my last two questions to ask what I have been dieing to ask all night. I summon up my courage and ask "Bella who do you like?" And she answers all in one breath EDWARD..YOU. Then I looked at her as she was studying her shoes still red from my earlier question, lifted her chin with one finger, and said " Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" And she said " Yes Edward I would love to be your girlfriend."

_**BPOV**_

That was the best, and most embarrassing game of twenty questions that I have ever played. I, Bella Swan, ended up with Edward Culled who is Adonis himself reincarnated as my boyfriend. And since we were now a couple we decide it wouldn't be awkward to hang out with everyone else. So I said " how about we have a little fun with everyone else?" He asks what do you mean so I tell him the plan. So we head downstairs holding hands and act as if nothing is going on. We go over to the couch and sit down next to Alice and Jazz still holding hands and that is when Alice notices what is going on. She looks at me with a shocked looked on her face then suddenly jumps up and down screaming " I knew it, I knew it." Everyone starts asking her " what?" "what is going on pixie?" And she says like she has just had 2 cups of coffee, which no one has allowed, pointing at us saying " look, look at them." As we were holding hands Edward and I looked at each other and said " what ?" That is when Alice and Rose when crazy. Rose being the less crazy of the two, even after Alice calmed down, asked " So are you guys together or what?" And then I said "I don't are we Edward?" And he said " I don't know Bella, I don't know."

Alice tackled Edward and threaten to put blond hair dye in his shampoo if he didn't answer her right now. Edward's face went pale he hated the idea of being blond because he loved the bronze color of his hair so much. So he looked at me and said " I am so sorry Bells, but my hair isn't worth it." I agreed with him and so I said "yes guys we are together."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV Bella and I have been dating about a week, and I wanted to take her on our first date so I asked her if she wanted a night in or out. She decided to spend the day inside since it was so hot outside and there wasn't much to do. So we went into town and got some food and rented "The Game Plan" with Dwayne Johnson in it since she wanted to, and a couple I chose. Then we started to drive home, I found myself staring and I realized how happy I was to be dating Bella, she means so much to me. Along the way I asked her "what do you want to watch?" She looked at me with big brown puppy dogs eyes and asked " Can we please watch The Game Plan I really want to see it, and I want you to see it to?" Alas, I couldn't deny those puppy dog eyes and she knows it. I grinned and nodded my head as she flashed her victorious crooked smile. She got so excited she started to clap her hands together and bounce in her seat, then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. The rest of the drive home we held hands and talked about the rest of our day. When we finally pulled in the driveway and started to pick up the bags from the store my cell phone rang. So without thinking much about it I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller id, it was my sergeant so I looked at bella and motioned for her to hold on. So I answered "hey sergeant, what's up?" What I heard next ruined my day. "Cullen, our unit got called up for flood duty in the western part of Illinois, somewhere around Quincy and the Mississippi is really flooding and they need our help, get here by twenty-one hundred." I hung up and told Bella I had to report in a couple hours, her face fell and I gave her an apologetic smile. I walked towards Bella and hugged her "I am so sorry hun but people need my help." She was sad but I would be back in a week or so and I promised her we would go then. So we put the food away and I started to get my gear around and that was when I realized some of it was still at my dad's and he was out of town.

CPOV I was enjoying a night out of town with Esme, we were getting ready for dinner when my cell phone rang Edward's ringtone. He knew we were out of town so this must be important. Esme mouthed who is it as I answered I mouthed back "Edward." She looked at me concerned. I answered " What's up Edward?" And he said "Dad my unit got called up for flood duty Me, Jazz, and Emm have to report in a couple hours to head to Illinois." I was glad he was telling me about this but confused as to exactly what he wanted so I asked "Is there anything you need in particular?" He asked me if I had already changed the new locks and I told him they were installed this morning. There was silence, " Crap...some of my gear is in my old room." I thought for a moment and then told him " Go in through the dining room window it's open." And he said he would then would lock it. I told him thank you and to be careful, he replied that he would.

EPOV After I got off the phone with my dad I decided to call Jazz and Emmett to confirm they both got the call, they had. Alice was helping Jazz pack right now and Rose was getting Emmett's shave kit and other shower supplies together. So I told them what I was going to dad's to do and that I would see them soon. Bella was packing up my uniforms and putting them in my duffel bag, while I got my shave kit together and other supplies. I was so lucky that she was understanding, 15 minutes ago we were about to have a movie date and now she was packing my uniforms up and getting ready to send me off and she didn't complain once or throw a fit like most women would.

BPOV Ugh! we were having a great day. We were about to hang out, watch movies, and have a date. But then this happens. I guess this is something I will have to get used to. But I can't complain it's his job and I'm so proud of his bravery, and selflessness. So here I am getting his uniforms packed up and put into his duffell bag for him, when i could be laying next to him snuggling. I just hope he is careful and doesn't get hurt. I wonder if Ali and Rose are doing the same Thing right now.

JPOV Flood duty...are you fricking kidding me? I get ready to go shopping for a new bathing suit for Alice and a river decides to flood. As soon as the call ended and me repeatedly hitting my head against a wall, I went upstairs to find Alice getting ready and told her that I wouldn't be able to shop with her today. When she asked why I explained what was going on. she immediately started to get out all of my gear and organize and pack it all for me and ordered me in the shower because I had to cut my hair. I knew that made her sad because she likes my hair long but military regulation is military regulation. I did as she said because no one argues with my pixie and wins. As I went upstairs Edward called and Confirmed I got the call-o-doom and we quickly hung up to get ready.

EMPOV Rosie and I were sitting down and just catching some rays in the back yard. She was reading a magazine and I was playing with my psp When my cell rang I picked it up and said "hello?" Knew I shouldn't have answered. "Hey Cullen get your crap together and be on the drill floor by 2100 hours, pack for a bout a week or so." It was my Lieutenant. I hung up as my eyes rolled up in the back of my head, a flood in the summer??? What the hell? So I rolled over to face Rosie and tapped her on the shoulder so she would take out her headphones. She said " what's up babe?" And I said " Well hun I have to go pack up I have to go to flood duty for a week or so." She got up grabbed her stuff and then reached for my hand said" let's get you packed." 


	4. Chapter 4 goodbyes and predicitions

Chapter 4

BPOV

So, we had just dropped off the boys on base and since all our plans were cleared for the day we were at a loss on what to do. Alice suddenly started to get excited and Rose and I looked at each other and said, "NO ALICE!" at the same time. She gave us an innocent look and said " what?"  
I told her no we will not go shopping it was way too hot and I just wanted to relax. Rose told her she just wanted to relax and tan. Alice finally conceded as long as we went shopping tomorrow. So we all decided to take our cars over to my house to relax and tan. It had only been half an hour since I said good bye to Edward and it already felt like I was missing a part of myself, this week was gonna suck. We got to my house and Rose already had her bikini on under her clothes so she went to the backyard. Alice and I went upstairs to change, she came prepared with a suit in her bag. I asked her why she had one and she looked like I asked a stupid question and said, "you never know when you'll need one." and left to change in the bathroom.

APOV

As I was in the bathroom changing I was already planning for tommorow. Bella is a gorgeous girl but she refuses to see it no matter what Rose and I say. Little does she know that I am going to play "Bella Barbie" and buy her a few new outfits and a nice dress she can wear to pick up Edward. Maybe if he tells her how beautiful she is she will actually believe it. I went straight to the backyard and found Rose and Bella tanning already. "Good," I thought, now Bella will look even better when she isn't so pale. I asked Rose" Do you want to get a new dress to surprise Emmett when we pick the guys up?" She thought for a moment and said that it would be great. I told her she should get something red since she looks good in that color. I turned and told Bella "oh your getting a blue dress." Because Edward loves her in blue. She opened her mouth to protest and I said, "save your breath bells you know I will get my way anyways." That shut her up.

RPOV

while the girls changed I took the opportunity to text my Emmy and tell him to be careful and that I loved him. He said he would and that he loved me to and he would text when he could. After that Alice came down and said she wanted to play "Bella Barbie" with me tommorow. so we spent the day tanning, talking and relaxing. After we started to get too hot we decided to go inside and change. We met back in the living room and I asked " is anybody as hungry as me?" Bella and Ali nodded there agreement. so we decided we would each go our separate ways. I went and ordered Chinese, Bella went to the market to get ice cream, and Ali left to get movies. When we all came back the Chinese was delivered, Bella had death by chocolate for her, mint chocolate chip for me and chunky monkey for ali. Alice came back with The Hangover, Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs, and My sister's keeper. So we for the Chinese and decided to watch Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs because we were in the mood for a kid's movie. Then we watched the other two over ice cream and popcorn as sometime during The Hangover we all fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY...

BPOV

I was rudely awaken by an evil little little pixie who ripped off my blanket. I yelled " Alice give me back my blanket you damn pixie." She laughed at me saying that " if you didn't get up and in the shower right now, I will rip out the first and last chapter of Withering Heights." So I got and yelled at her that if she touched my book her purse would go in the shower with me." When she heard that she started to chase me telling me not to dare touch her purse. I slammed and locked the door and quickly got in the shower. I didn't dare cross Alice and more than I already had, she may be small but she is freakin crazy. After turning on the hot water and taking extra time to relax each muscle so I can avoid bella barbie time, I finally had to get out because the water started to run cold. So I got out and out on the bra and pantie set that Ali laid out for me and then put on my robe and went to meet my fate. I walked out in to my bed room and and saw Alice and Rose who were already showered, dressed, make up done flawlessly, holding various torture devices. Alice laughed at the look of horror on my face and ordered me to sit. I did as I was told and they immediately set to work curling, buffing, and polishing me from head to toe. Two hours later when they were done I had to admit I looked good, but I had yet to see the outfit they chose for me. I am hoping and praying the evil pixie forcing me into heels. AS it turns out the outfit they picked for me was perfect, it was a pair of black skinny jeans, my comfy ugg boots, and a long sleeve sapphire blue scoop neck sweater and a silver double heart necklace. I also got to wear my charm bracelet that had a heart on it from Edward, and a wood wolf my friend Jacob carved for me. I refused to ever take it off except to shower because it was from my two best guys. After that we departed for the mall in my periwinkle blue Ford Focus I know it's not a sports car but I love it, and we got to drive only because it had the most trunk space Alice said. So we drove the hour drive up to the mall in Port Angeles, and as soon as we arrived Ali pulled us out of the car and into the nearest stores. Three hours and 12 bags each later we convinced to at least let us stop for lunch since none of us had found the perfect dress for when the guys come home. So as we were eating and talking about the dresses we each wanted to find these three creepy guys came over to our table and started hitting on us. The first guy had some balls because he walked up to Rose's left side and attempted to whisper a little to loudly " I love those D cups how about giving me a closer look." She turned around and grabbed him by the balls as hard as she could with one hand and slapped him so hard with the other hand it knocked him flat on his back. Then she said " Get a closer look of this" and she kicked him in the ribs. The second guy turned to Alice and grabbed her ass as he said " hey you as feisty as your friend shorty cuz I like 'em like that" That pissed Alice off so she punched him in the stomach and when he doubled over she bashed his head off her knee really hard. The third turned to me and started to spout off some lame line about falling from heaven and I said "if your don't want to end up just like your buddies I would back the hell up right now and make sure you three don't come near us again." AS the other two got up the third guy said " let's go" and they went in the opposite direction of us as fast as they could stagger. The guy that hit on Rose was practically being carried by the other two. All three of us looked at each other and busted up laughing at the sight of those three running away from three girls. As soon as we calmed down and got ourselves back under control we went off shopping again.

APOV

Well after a full day of shopping and an exciting lunch, we headed off to find our dresses. I took Bella into the first store because I saw the perfect dress on the mannequin. It was sapphire blue spaghetti strap dress that fell just above the knee with a beaded design of different little flowers on the bottom, and the flowers were accentuated with little crystals. Bella started to argue that she didn't look very good in it when Rose and I shut her up immediately. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and Edward would die when he saw her. Two stores later we found Rose's dress, it was a very simple ruby red halter dress that fell right at the knee and the bottom was cut at an angle. She looked gorgeous, and we also found some red heels that matched with ribbons that tied clear up her calf. When Emmett sees her his jaw will hit the flood. Now it was my turn to find a dress, since Bella found blue and rose was wearing red I decided to wear white to be a little extra patriotic for our boys. Eventually I found the perfect dress. It was a very simple tube top dress that flowed down just past my knee, and at the very bottom was trimmed with a simple bead design. I also found the perfect pair of white heels that made me quite a bit taller than I was. Finally it was time for dinner and Bella was begging to go home. So we decided to leave and to stop at Olive Garden since we were all craving there bread sticks. After dinner we all went back to Bella's to figure out who's bags were whose. Half an hour later we had the bags sorted and Rose, and I put ours in our cars and we Bella's clothes away in her closet. We decided since we were all here already that Rose and I would stay the night again since it was only Saturday night. We just decided we would stay in, eat ice cream, and watch whatever was on TV. At some point Rose and Bella fell asleep and I was starting to nod off so I put away the ice cream, covered them up and went to sleep myself.

RPOV

The next morning I woke up having no idea when I fell asleep or who covered me up last night.I went to grab my phone to see what time it is, and my phone vibrated once telling me I had a text. So I flipped open my from and it said it was from My Monkey Man. He had just texted me before formation to say he loved me and would call me as soon as he had a chance later. So I woke up Alice and Bella and told them about my text and they had texts from Edward and Jasper to saying the same things. SO we got up and Bella said she would make us her world famous omelets and chocolate chip pancakes. After a big breakfast we went and got dressed for the day. After we tanned a little more so we would all look good in our dresses for the boys and had some lunch Alice and I decided to head home. I went to the store got a few groceries and headed home to put away my clothes, do some housework that I was going to do the day before, and relax. I had done the few dishes, a load of laundry and put away Emmett's extra gear he left out before he left I collapsed for the night tired but satisfied with what I accomplished.

APOV

After I left Bella's I went by my store that I called Twilight to pick up some sketches I had been working on. I recently started to design them because I had a special feeling that I would be designing three very important dresses very, very, soon. Bella's was a halter top dress that had crystal beads all over the bodice with a full Cinderella type skirt and at the very bottom there was a white ribbon trim to match the bow on the back. She had a veil that was made out of Italian lace, that had been in our family for years, was hung down to about the middle of her back and was trimmed with white ribbon to match the dress. The one thing that all three of us had in common was our garter belts that were made out of the same lace as Bella's veil. Each garter had a little blue bow, that would count as our something old and something blue. Rose's dress was a strapless dress that bunched up around the chest, and tighter fitting in the top of the dress but flowed out to the bottom and was shaped sort of like a calla lily but at the back it is longer and goes into a short train. The veil I had designed would work perfectly with her hair up and was quite long. But my dress was also strapless that was very tight all the way to my knee and then flared out at the bottom with a lot of tulle. It reminded me of a mermaid. My veil as very short and covered my face and ended just below my chin. I also had our bouquets all picked out and the flowers for the flower girls to drop. Rose would carry calla lilies because they matched the shape of her dress, and the flower girls would use white lily petals, because like a lily Rosalie is simple, elegant but not overly extravagant. Bella will carry snow white roses that are accentuated with blue forget me nots, because they are simple but beautiful, and the flower girls would drop forget me nots. And I am carrying blood red roses that are accented with a few white lilies, and the flower girls are going to drop blood red rose petals because they are bright and they white against red really grabs your attention.

BPOV

After the girls left I did the dishes, cleaned up our mess from the weekend, and did a load of laundry. When all that was done all I wanted to do was take a nice how bubble bath and read Withering I got out my freesia bubble bath and poured a cap full into the nice hot water, took of my robe and slipped into the water, letting the heat relax my stiff muscles. After a while the water went cold so I drained the tub, and turned the shower on to rinse off the bubbles and wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. After I got out, dried off and got into my pajamas, I went to bed.

*** I own NOTHING Twilight including characters, plot, name, etc. That is all property of the talented Stephanie Meyers.*** Please R&R!!

I also am in desperate need for a beta none of this story has been edited and I more chapters that desperately need to be edited. If anyone is interested I would really appreciate it!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**** This chapter jumps forward a couple of times.**** PLEASE R&R! If I get more reviews I will update faster. Any comments or suggestions are mote than I am starting to hit writers block , and they would be greatly appreciated. And I don't own any of the characters, plots etc.

1 week later...

BPOV Alice called half an hour ago to see if Edward called to tell me they were finally coming home, and I had. She told me to get into the shower, she and Rose would be over when I got out. I did as I was told and I took a shower, and true to her word her and Rose were already perfectly made up waiting for me. They immediately started in on my hair and makeup since we only had about forty five minutes until we had to leave to meet the guys. Half an hour later I had medium blue eyeshadow to compliment my chocolate brown eyes, mascara, eyeliner and a plum lipstick to accentuate my skin tone. Then Rose, Alice, and I each grab our garment bags and head off to get dressed We all return to my living room dressed and ready to go. We each leave taking our own cars so we can each go off to our own houses with the guys. When we finally get on base and go to the parking lot where the guys told us to wait so they can see us as soon as they pull in. As we wait of course Alice takes the time to fix a few of my curls that have escaped my updo. And Rose checks her makeup in her compact, because she wants to look perfect for Emmett. But then again Alice and I want to look the same for Jasper and Edward. All of the sudden we start to see humvees come down the road. I point them out to Rose and Ali who get just as excited as I do. Now is the hard part because as must as we want to run up to them as soon as they get out of there vehicles we can't because it will get them into trouble. We have to sit here patiently waiting for them to offload all their gear, refuel and check over all the humvees and go through formation. And the whole time they are only a few feet away and we can't run up to them and hug and kiss them like we want to. But our one comfort is watching the looks on each of there faces as they see us all dolled up and they have to be disciplined and do there jobs before they get to come see us. I can't stop myself from thinking how good Edward looks, I know its only been a week but you know what they say " abscence makes the heart grow fonder." Ugh I swear his commander is doing this on purpose they finally got there vehicles all squared away, and now the have been standing in formation for forever. I can't help but notice his uniform is fitting snugger in the shoulders. He must have been working out to help the down time pass. God he looks so good, why can't they give me back my soldier. I don't care what the military says he is mine not theirs. Wow I sound like a five year old. Suddenly I am pulled out of my train of thought by the sounds of of cheers and three hundred pairs of combat boots running. Some are headed to families like Edward, Emm,and Jazz. While others are rushing towards there cars so they can get to there families all the faster. All of the sudden to very strong arms pick me up off the ground and spin me in a circle as I giggle, then he kisses me with so much emotion like he's trying to show how much he's missed me. Finally we pull apart and as I look in those big emerald green eyes I love so much and I say " I have missed you so much Edward." And I pull him into a very tight hug, and he whispers into my hair" I've missed you to love, Let's go home. And you look absolutely beautiful." He picks up his bag, and we say our goodbyes to the others, and we head home to relax.

EPOV This week has been torture, from non stop filling sand bags,and complaining farmers to passing out on top of the levee with sun poisoning, which bella doesn't yet know about. I hardly had a free minute where we were actually allowed to call home but we all snuck texts out when the commander wasn't around. We spent day and night filling sand bags, and listening to ungrateful farmers tell us to work harder when they just sit around and watch us work. Then a few days in I was on top of the levee which was covered in a big black tarp that made it get to about 110 to 115 degrees and I ended passing out and getting sun poisoning. Ugh but finally after all of this I am making the trip home to my bella, and I finally get to wear civilian clothes again. No more unbearably hot uniforms I can wear shorts and t-shirts again. Finally the base is in sight and and me and the guys start to look for the only three people we wanted to see. And that was when we saw them our red, white and blue beauties, but the only one I had eyes for was my Bella. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that blue dress, which was probably the pixie's doing because she knows I love Bella in blue. It hugged her in all the right places, and it complimented her hair and skin color beautifully. She looked so excited when she saw the humvees come in to sight. I just wanted to run up to her wrap my arms around her, and kiss her pasionately. But I had a job to do still. I have to gas up and pmcs my humvee, and get it squared away. Then we have to stand through formation. So after an agonizing half an hour of taking care of the humvees and then parking them we sat around, and waited to be called for formation. This was the agonizing part, being this close to Bella, and not being able to hold, kiss or touch her. So after what seems forever we got called formation, and then finally with a loud cheer we were released. Suddenly the sound of three hundred pairs of combat boots pounding the pavement was all you could hear as some of us ran to our significant others, and families, and some went to their cars to race home to their loved ones. I raced Emm, and Jazz over to where the girls were standing. I ran over wrapped my arms around Bella and spun her around in a circle as she giggled her cute little giggle. And then I kissed her hard but lovingly to show her how much I really missed her. We finally broke apart because we both needed oxygen and she looked into my eyes, and said " I have missed you so much Edward." And I snuggled my face into her hair, and whispered " Let's go home love, Let's go home. And you look absolutely beautiful." And with that I pick up my duffel bag, and say good bye to our friends, and went home with the love of my life to relax. So we drove home, and the first thing I did was change out of my stupid uniform, and laid down on our bed to relax and cuddle with bella. But she did the next best thing, and told me to roll over on to my stomach. She then began to rub my back and shoulders to help me relax. The massage felt so good, and she really helped me relax after a long week filling sand bags, and working my butt off on that levee. So after a while of being relaxed and taken care of with by my wonderful bella I pulled her into my arms and we just snuggled and cuddled. We didn't say anything to each other, but we didn't have to because it was just one of those moments that would be ruined by talking. After a while of holding each other and staring into each others eyes we both drifted off to sleep at some point not even bothering to get under the covers.

BPOV After we got home got home Edward changed out of his uniform, and went to lay down and relax, but I had an idea to help him relax more. I went to the bed and told him to roll over on to his stomach, and he did. So I started to massage his tight, aching shoulders and back. After a little while of massaging himhe pulled me into his arms and just snuggled and cuddled me in a sweet, loving way that required no talking, and the silence wasn't uncomfortable in anyway. In fact the silence was nice it was just nice to hold each other after so long, but eventually we fell asleep in each others arms.

1 year later...  
BPOV

This past year been absolutely amazing with Edward, yes I have to spend one weekend a month away from him, but I spend it with my girls. We have been having conversations about the future and getting married but I don't think he is going to propose anytime soon. So one day we go to the mall and Edward to be funny takes me by a jewelery counter and says " Pick out a couple of rings you like so when I do propose I have an idea." So I show him ones I like but my favorite is a wedding/ engagement ring set. The engagement ring is gold and silver. It has a good sized diamond in teh center with four diamond chips on each side the diamonds are surrounded in silver while the band is gold. The wedding ring gold on the sides with a silver ring in the center underneath the diamond chips on it. **A/N sorry it's a bad description I will post pics on my profile.** Then we decide to leave when Edward says " Go out to the car I will me you there in a few minutes." I have a feeling he is buying my ring but I don't want to get my hopes up. so I go to the car put our bags in the trunk, and get in and wait for him. After a few minutes I see him come out with my favorite crooked grin spread across his face. He gets in the car, and I look at his hoodie pocket and there is a small bag in it. And I start to get really excited because I know he bought my ring, but I keep as quiet as I can. Then to tease me even more he take the bag out and slips a ring box into his jeans pocket, then looks over at me and smiles again. Ugh he is doing this on purpose. So we drive the whole way home and the ring box is teasing me in his pocket and he is loving every second of this. So we get home and everybody is there already. So we go in and put the bags away, then he takes everyone off to the side and shows them my ring. I get to hear them say how beautiful it is and how much I will love it. So after a while I can't take the teasing anymore and I announce I am going to take a bath. So I go to the bathroom, and fill the tub and slip in and try to relax and not think about my ring. After a while I get out and I wrap up in a towel and head to our room. Edward is already on the bed waiting for me. So I ask "where is my ring?" And he tells me " I don't know its here somewhere" and he chuckles at my impatience. "Do I get it today or do I have to wait?" He tells me he isn't sure yet. I decided to get dressed, and after I do he pulls me over to sit on the bed, and he walks over to his dresser and starts to move things around. I wonder to myself if he is going to tease me or propose. He comes over to me with the ring box in hand and gets on one knee. I my heart is racing with excitement and nervousness, though I am not sure why I am nerous. He holds my hand and says "Bella I love you with all my heart and I would like to know will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing me the honor of being my wife?" I am tearing up and m throat is thick with emotion. I said yes and he smiled as he slipped the ring on my left finger. I have never been so happy in my life. This man wants to marry plain jane me. We kissed like we have never kissed before. Its a kiss filled with so much love and emotion that we are soon overcome by the need for each other that we make love. Edward is so sweet and gentle with me. After we finish and he is holding me in his arms I finally look at the ring because I realize I haven't even looked at it yet. He picked the one I liked most, he knows me so well, but it still surprises me sometimes. Eventually we both fall asleep holding each other. 


End file.
